


Beautiful

by chemicalcandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Frank Iero, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Desperation Play, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oneshot, Porn, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Okay. Do it, I'm ready. Do it.“</p>
<p>„You sure?“</p>
<p>„Y-yeah.“ The man's chest was moving rapidly beneath him as he breathed hurriedly. He could feel his scared heart pumping for dear life right underneath his fingers, vulnerable, timid. „I- I mean, this won't hurt too bad, will it?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

„Okay. Do it, I'm ready. Do it.“

„You sure?“

„Y-yeah.“ The man's chest was moving rapidly beneath him as he breathed hurriedly. He could feel his scared heart pumping for dear life right underneath his fingers, vulnerable, timid. „I- I mean, this won't hurt too bad, will it?“ 

„Well, you'll definitely feel it. And the pain won't go away for a couple of days, you know, especially since this is your first time, you're not used to it. You need to be _really_ sure about this.“ Frank tried to keep his voice matter-of-factly, but couldn't help the compassion in it as he looked up into the other man's hazel eyes, pupils contracted by fear. He started feeling bad about this; sure, this was his job and he wanted his money, but he just couldn't do this to that poor fella. 

„How- how much does it hurt on a-a scale from 1 to 10?“ he asked, obviously procrastinating. 

Frank had to think about that for a second. „Uh, probably a 7? If 10 is like, you got shot and are literally bleeding to death or something. Look, we shouldn't do this if you're not 100% sure, this-“

„No, no, I'm sure!“ the adorable man protested, his voice shaking from nervousness. „Okay, just- just do it. Please, just start, it's gonna- it's gonna be fine.“

He kept repeating these last words quietly over and over again, like a whispered spell that would protect him from evil. Frank pursed his lips and waited another moment, and when he had managed to tear his eyes away from the customer's pretty face, he shrugged and started to focus on what he was going to do. He then took a deep breath and prepared himself to start, the familiar buzzing noise filling the small room as his fingertip pressed against the button. 

“Okay, stop! I can't do this, I'm sorry, I cant- fuck,” the man gasped, sounding exhausted and pained. “I'm sorry, I really tried, but I just can't-”

Frank chuckled and pulled away, out of the customer's personal space and just looked at him. He put the tool away and grinned down at the half-naked man in front of him, whose face looked like he was about to have a fucking panic attack. 

“It's fine,” he said, trying to calm him. “I told you this wasn't a good idea. Why did you want that tattoo anyway, lost a bet or something?”

The man shook his head, eyes on the floor bashfully with a shade of red on his cheeks. “N-no. I just, I don't know, I just wanted it. I thought it would look cool, my chest is so pale and boring, you know, I just wanted to look... cool.” 

“You look pretty cool to me,” Frank stated with a warm smile.

The man scoffed. “Oh yeah, so cool almost fucking weeping in front of you because I'm scared of needles. God, this was such a bad idea, thank you for asking me if I was really sure and shit- I would have freaked out, god- I can't even stand the _thought_ of a needle inside of me, it's just so- repelling.”

“Oh, well,” Frank said, stretching out his tattooed arms to look at them. “It's not so bad, you know? If you don't have needle phobia, or whatever.”

“I like your tattoos,” the man said, smiling as he let his eyes run over Frank's colorful arms. He now seemed to be a lot more self-confident with the needle gone, outgoing almost. “It's like you're a piece of art. Fucking beautiful. I think you're beautiful.”

Now it was Frank's turn to blush as he kept his eyes on his tattoos, too shy to look up. People complimented his tattoos quite often, said how they made him look cool or something, but never had he been called beautiful, and for some reason, that meant a lot to him, especially coming from this handsome stranger. “Thanks,” he mumbled, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. 

“Do you have more tattoos?” 

The seemingly innocent question made Frank look up, just to find the man grinning hesitantly, like he was implying something. “I do, yeah,” Frank answered. “Like, all over my body.”

“Can I... see them?” 

“Oh, uh, sure?” Frank offered, biting his lip as he got up from the stool. He lifted his shirt so the man could see the swallows on his stomach, feeling oddly proud but also kind of confused to be showing them off like that, but the man shook his head and smiled. 

“I think I'd prefer to see them in my apartment. All of them. All of you.”

It took Frank a second to realize what the guy was trying to say, a guy who he'd barely known for about half an hour, maybe 45 minutes, a customer whose name he hadn't been able to catch, but who was pretty attractive, attractive enough to agree to have sex with him without a second thought. 

**

 

The stranger's name Frank had asked for bashfully as they had headed towards his apartment after Frank had clocked out was Gerard, and it was that exact array of letters that were now falling from Frank's lips nonstop - that and a series of sinful moans - as Frank found himself half an hour later on Gerard's bed, handcuffed to the headboard, naked and blindfolded, with Gerard's warm body ghosting over him.

Frank wasn't the kinda guy who let himself be talked into random fucks on a regular basis, but there was something about Gerard that seemed irresistible to him, and so far he hadn't regretted his decision, so he figured he was good. 

“You're so beautiful, Frank,” Gerard breathed into his ear, making the tattoo artist squirm with pleasure. Two of his long fingers were following the lines of the scorpion tattoo on Frank's neck as he nibbled on his earlobe teasingly, teeth digging in Frank's flesh softly. “So gorgeous.” 

“Gerard...” Frank mewled weakly. His cock was lying heavily on his stomach, leaking pre cum everywhere and begging for some kind of attention, but so far Gerard had blissfully ignored it. 

Gerard's fingers trailed over his chest now, letting his index finger and thumb pinch Frank's nipple. He leaned into the touch, back arching, another moan escaping his throat. Gerard was planting innocent kisses along his jawline, making Frank want to feel his warm lips pressed onto his own again, like they had done earlier. Gerard was such a good kisser, the way his tongue had encouraged Frank's into kissing him until they were making out shamelessly; the way he had bitten his bottom lip occasionally. It had made Frank fall apart, and fall for Gerard, and comply to anything that man would do to him. 

He wouldn't kiss him now as it seemed, because his lips now were attacking Frank's sensitive neck, and Frank wasn't exactly able to assert himself with the handcuffs around his wrists and the soft fabric covering his eyes. Frank groaned and shifted, trying to get some friction on his dick, but Gerard merely chuckled against Frank's skin. 

“What's wrong, baby?” he asked, his voice soft like honey. He bit down on Frank's neck briefly, probably leaving a faint mark there. 

“I- I need you-” Frank gasped, biting his lip in embarrassment. Fuck, he sounded needy like a cheap whore. “God, just- just fuck me, shit.”

Gerard chuckled again, the hot air leaving goosebumps on Frank's neck, creeping down his chest where Gerard's fingers still were caressing the area around his nipples. “Why are you so impatient?”

“Impatient? Fuck, Gerard, this has been going on for ages- I can't fucking move, I can't see shit, I- god, I need you so much,” Frank uttered restively, wiggling his wrists in a weak attempt to free himself. It was vain, of course, the handcuffs Gerard had used on him wouldn't budge because Frank tugged on his restraints a little.

“Aw, does my baby feel neglected?” Gerard teased, hand trailing over Frank's stomach towards his hard on. Frank's body tensed up, anticipating the long-awaited touch, but Gerard avoided his cock carefully and placed his hand on Frank's thigh instead. “Maybe you should ask a little nicer.”

“Ask nicer? What, do you want me to fucking beg you to fuck me?”

“Actually, yeah,” Gerard admitted, smiling against Frank's neck. “That'd be kinda hot.”

“Kinky shit,” Frank mumbled, but couldn't help a grin. “What's next, you want me to call you daddy or something?”

Gerard chuckled. “Yeah. If you're into that?”

“Fuck you, daddy,” Frank spat out with a mischievous grin. He didn't have any experience with this kind of stuff, and calling Gerard that felt kind of weird... but good. He could definitely get used to it, to say the least. 

“That's not how you talk to me, baby boy,” Gerard retorted. Suddenly his fingers were wrapped around Frank's shaft, the abrupt contact making Frank draw a sharp breath. “You want me to pleasure you, don't you?”

He moved his fist up and down agonizingly slowly, his lips nibbling on Frank's collarbone every now and then. Frank nodded frantically, feeling more and more desperate. Gerard's hand felt so fucking good, he couldn't wait to feel more of him and his body. “Y-yes, daddy,” he gasped, writhing, struggling against the restraints around his wrists. 

Gerard pulled away from Frank's neck and his dick, eliciting a protesting noise from Frank. He shut up quickly though when he heard the sound of Gerard's zipper being undone, and then he gasped sharply when the man pulled his legs apart like they were nothing and placed his hips between Frank's shaking thighs. A second later, Gerard's finger was pressed into Frank's entrance, harsh and a little wet from Gerard's saliva, but so powerful and unexpected that Frank cried out. “Fuck-” he uttered, trembling.

“Beg for me to fuck you,” Gerard ordered, his voice so low and dominant that Frank didn't even bother to consider rebelling against him, but obeyed hurriedly. 

“Please-” The word felt weird on his tongue, he wasn't exactly used to begging for a cock in his ass. “Please, fuck, please fuck me- I need you so bad, Gerard-”

“What do you call me, baby?” Gerard demanded, adding a second finger into Frank's tight hole.

“D-daddy,” Frank breathed, chest rising and falling heavily. “Daddy, I'm sorry, just fuck me, I'm sorry, please.”

“That's more like it.” An amused chuckle left Gerard's lips as he started to stretch Frank's hole, obviously more than eager himself to thrust into him. “You want daddy's cock to make you scream? Want to feel daddy breaking your fucking cute ass?”

Frank bit his lip and nodded, feeling his erection grow just a little more at these words. Fuck, maybe he actually had a thing for this daddy shit, and he could feel Gerard was definitely getting off on it. No problem, two could play this game. “Y-yes, please,” Frank gasped, emitting a desperate groan when Gerard added yet another finger. “Daddy, I want to feel you so bad, I wanna feel daddy's cock in my tight ass, please, I swear it'll make you feel so good.” He smiled a little when he heard Gerard breathe in sharply and finger fuck him yet a little quicker, obviously he was really into getting talked to like that.

“Please, please,” Frank continued happily. “Don't need to prep me anymore, daddy, I can take your cock-”

“Think you can handle daddy's big cock, kitten?” Gerard asked, his voice sounding labored, and he didn't even wait for an answer as he pulled his fingers out of Frank quickly. 

“Yes, just fuck me, please!” Frank moaned when he felt Gerard's member pressing against his hole, hot and heavy, and he willingly spread his legs a little further. 

“You're so hot, Frank,” Gerard mumbled barely audible before grabbing his hips with both hands and thrusting forward quickly, burying his complete length in Frank's ass. Frank cried out loudly, throwing his head back and panting harshly. Fuck, Gerard was _big_ , bigger than anyone he had had ever before, so fucking thick Frank literally felt like he was going to rip apart. 

“Oh my fucking god-” he gasped, his restrained hands clutching the headboard desperately. “Shit- you're fucking huge.”

“I told you,” Gerard answered nonchalantly, but waited patiently for Frank to adjust to the intrusion. 

Sweat was forming on Frank's forehead as he tried to relax the muscles around Gerard's cock to make it easier for himself, breath coming jerkily. It hurt like a bitch, way more than he felt able to take, but his cock told him otherwise as it swelled a little more, his balls tense, and he actually felt close already although Gerard hadn't even touched him. When enough time had passed, Frank didn't know how many minutes, he was completely oblivious to anything but Gerard with his blindfold on, he felt the pain ebb away steadily. Slowly he started wiggling his hips, trying to encourage Gerard to keep going. 

“It's okay,” he said, pleasure rippling through him when Gerard started moving carefully. 

Soon Gerard's careful motions became faster, harder, as he picked up a rhythm exactly to Frank's liking. 

“Daddy-” he panted, desperate for more. “Daddy, you feel so good- shit-” 

This was already the best sex he'd ever had, and Gerard hadn't even made contact with his prostate yet. 

“Yeah?” Gerard answered, breathing harshly. “Ready for more, baby, you want it all?”

“Please daddy, yes, yes,” Frank heard himself chant, and then Gerard's strong hands were wrapped around his legs, pushing them towards Frank's chest so they were folded under Gerard's body weight. Frank was way more open like this, allowing Gerard easier access, and automatically he was able to thrust into Frank even deeper. “Fuck!” he exhaled loudly, turning his head to bite his biceps. Shit, this was good, Frank had never felt so used and full, and until now he hadn't realized how much he needed to feel exactly like this. 

Gerard pulled back almost all the way until only his tip was inside Frank, then snapped his hips forward mercilessly. The changed angle allowed him to brush Frank's sweet spot, making the tattoo artist jolt and a bunch of profanities fall from his lips. 

“Right there?” Gerard asked, repeating the motion. 

Frank nodded pathetically. “Yes, please don't stop, daddy - oh _god_ -” Gerard built his pace again quickly, stimulating Frank's prostate until the warm sensation was building up rapidly in Frank's stomach. “I'm gonna-” Frank managed to utter before the orgasm made his whole body tremble and writhe as he shouted out Gerard's name, the feeling so intense white dots formed in front of his eyes. 

“Oh my god, Frankie,” Gerard moaned breathlessly. He was thrusting into Frank harshly still, chasing his own orgasm. “You're so hot- cumming for me completely untouched, _fuck_.”

“Daddy, daddy,” Frank whined, feeling oversensitive as the aftershocks ebbed through him. “Fuck, cum for me, please, cum inside me-”

A breathy groan fell from Gerard's lips as he thrust into Frank two more times harshly before he came as well, blowing his load in Frank's ass. He remained like this for a second, the both of them were breathing harshly. 

Gerard pulled out eventually, falling onto the bed next to Frank heavily. Then he finally removed Frank's blindfold, offering Frank a wonderful view of a sweaty, completely spent Gerard, that would have sent him off immediately if he hadn't cum a few minutes ago. Suddenly the man's lips were pressed against his, almost hungrily and needy, as his hand cupped Frank's cheek and he leaned over him, making Frank want to touch him too, which he couldn't due to the handcuffs around his wrists. Gerard seemed to notice Frank was struggling against them as he pulled away, grinning, then grabbed the key from the nightstand and freed him.

“About fucking time,” Frank said, smiling a little. “I really need a cig, fuck. That was- hell, Gerard, that was _fucking_ good.”

“A cigarette? I don't think little boys are allowed to smoke, Frankie,” he teased, getting off the bed to walk over to his jacket that was still lying on the floor where Frank had ripped it from his body previously. 

“I don't think little boys are allowed to have tattoos either, _daddy_ ,” Frank stated pointedly, watching Gerard get a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket. 

“True.” Gerard put a cigarette between his lips and lighted it, then tossed the pack and the lighter to Frank. “But you look so hot with them, Frank, so fucking beautiful. Let's just say you're... an exceptional case.” 


End file.
